


Moving Blues

by ShyNymph



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyNymph/pseuds/ShyNymph
Summary: Sapnap and you finally move out together, but it's seemingly more work than either of you anticipated it would be.
Relationships: Sapnap/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Moving Blues

The mid-morning sun splashes it’s bright glow across your freshly painted room, the curtains you had been meaning to put up yesterday mock you from the ground below your window. You groan as you cover your eyes with a heavy arm, feeling the aftereffects of carting all those heavy boxes around yesterday. Moving had been harder than both yourself and Sapnap had expected. Sapnap stirs behind you, hands creeping up your pyjama shirt to splay his warm hands across your soft stomach. He hums pleasantly at the skin contact, moving closer to nuzzle your neck with his face and pressing butterfly kisses in his wake. “Good morning hotstuff.” His voice low and raspy as you turn in his arms to meet his eyes, you cup his cheek and kiss him. “Morning handsome.” You smile against his lips and he happily pulls you in again, and again.

His hands wander, as they usually do, squeezing your hips as you pull him closer to you. Determined to go back to sleep despite the bright light invading your cosy bedroom. In a futile effort to escape the light you bury your head in his shoulder, which does help lessen the light as Sapnap chuckles. You feel it reverberate through his chest against your own, “Someone wants to sleep in, hm?” He teases, leaving a light pinch on your hip. You react instantly with a gasp and a soft yelp, “Heyyyyy.” You grumble into his neck, biting the skin cheekily. He lets out a surprised gasp before smirking against your skin, you feel his icy cold feet against your own and you squeal. 

“Get your feet off me!” You writhe in his tight hold as he cackles pressing his feet further up your legs much to your obvious dismay. After a few more moments of squirming Sap suddenly lets you go and you’re sent flying over the edge of the bed. You land with a loud thud, “Owwww.” Sap’s head appears from the bed and offers you his hand, “Sorry darlin’” He hoists you up with minimal effort, standing from the bed himself. You pout as you rub your wrist, he gently takes it from you. He eyes you as he softly kisses your wrist a few times, “See? All better.” You giggle as he pulls you close again, pressing a kiss to the top of your hair.

After a few moments of hugging in the warm sun rays by the window Sapnap pulls away, “C’mon cuddlebug, we’ve got a lot of work to do today.” You nod begrudgingly and let him take your hand in his to lead you to the kitchen, past your multitude of piled carboard boxes. It felt as if you had been unpacking for years yesterday but it barely looks like you even made a dent in the pile of boxes scattering the apartment. You yawn as you scramble over boxes in the middle of the room, Sapnap carefully pushing them out of the way whilst you flock to the fridge. You spot what you’re looking for immediately, you hold up the pre-made pancake batter with a victorious cry. “Huzzah! A breakfast fit for royalty!”

Sapnap chuckles as he moves to your side, watching as you rummage around in one of the nearby boxes searching for a pan. He happily hides the one he found in the boxes he’d moved behind his back, heading for the stove. He turns it on and simply unscrews the cap off the container holding the batter before pouring one large pancake out onto the pan. Your rummaging continues for a few moments until the pan manages to heat up enough to start cooking the batter. At the sizzle you turn, “You absolute scoundrel.” 

You gasp scampering over to him, hands raking up his sides once you reach him. Laughter bubbles from his lips immediately, he shies away from your hands futilely trying to escape. “This is payback for your icicle feet!” You cry only continuing your onslaught, only to smell burning. You lock eyes with Sapnap as your ministrations still, “The pancake!” You both cry, scrambling to try and flip it before it burns any worse than it already has. Sapnap tries with the pan only to completely beef it, causing the pancake to fold over in on itself like an omelette. “Quick try that box for the spatula!” You direct him, moving to your own box with vigour.

Within seconds you have the fated spatula in your hand and dive for the pancake, flipping it with a familiar expertise. “Hey not bad darlin’.” Sap smiles, arm sliding casually to your hip. “I learnt from the best.” You smile, leaning into him and he pulls you closer pressing his lips to your temple. “Now what do we want on these bad boys?” He asks, moving from you to the fridge as you shrug and make a non-committal noise “Whatever we’ve got in there.” His eyes scan the barren fridge knowing the two of you will have to make do with just the essentials, maple syrup and butter. Pancakes deserve a better condimental reception, but this is the best you can offer them right now. “Sorry pancakes.” Sap mumbles to himself as he grabs what he needs and closes the fridge, placing them haphazardly on the kitchen island.

You haul the last pancake from the pan, throwing it onto the pile of steaming pancakes and carefully carry it to the island where Sapnap impatiently sits. “Yuuuuum~” You take a seat beside him and without any second thoughts the two of you eagerly devour the whole tower of pancakes you had cooked up. “No rest for the wicked I guess.” 

You groan through your last mouthful of pancakes and haul yourself up from your seat, eyeing the box of kitchen utensils and pots that isn’t gonna unpack itself. Sapnap follows suit, standing from the table as well. Only to cringe at his hands, your own face mirroring the expression. Fingers sticky with butter and maple syrup you find yourself and Sapnap fighting for the kitchen tap, determined to rid yourselves of the icky feeling of unclean hands. Your hips and elbows bump against each other’s, “Hey!” You giggle as he splashes water onto you, you gasp and eagerly splash him back and make a run for it.

You barely make it into your bedroom before Sapnap’s arms loop around your middle from behind and raise you high off the ground. You squeal in surprise as he holds you tightly, your feet dangling off the ground as he spins you for a few seconds before he places you back down with a grin. He litters your face with kisses as your arms stay looped around his neck, now clean hands tangled in his hair. “You’re such a brat you know that.” He squeezes your hips, “You started it.” 

You stick your tongue out at him, and he chuckles at your antics. With a soft sigh you pull away from him, eyeing the mess that your apartment still is. “C’mon these boxes ain’t gonna move themselves mister strong man!” You tease, moving over to the window and hauling a curtain rod up onto the sill, easily hooking it on. Sapnap begrudgingly nods in agreement, picking up a particularly heavy box by the door to start unpacking his stream set up. Eager to get back online to start streaming with his friends again.

The hours fly by between the two of you, Sapnap turns on some music claiming it ‘puts him in the zone’ and you happily dance and sing along with him when he walks by you as the empty boxes begin to pile up. As the sun sets the two of you finally reconvene in the kitchen, eyeing the now collapsed cardboard boxes pushed into one corner of the room. The once empty apartment looking a little cosier now. The soft music coming from Sapnap’s speaker starts to quieten as one song ends and another begins. Something upbeat, easy to dance to. Sapnap’s eyes are already on you when you meet his gaze, a flush reaches your cheeks as he bows and holds out on arm. 

“May I have this dance?” He grins, “Of course, sir.” You can only smile wider as you bow and take his hand, letting him guide you to the centre of the room to give the two of you plenty of space. His hands stay in yours as he happily twirls you to the beat, your laughter only egging him on as the flush on his own cheeks reaches the tips of his ears. Your tired voices sing out loudly and unabashedly, heavy limbs swaying and snapping to the rhythm, in sync with each other.

Sapnap orbits around you as you move before you pull him close, desiring his skin against your own after a long strenuous day mostly apart, even if the distance was only a few metres. You sway gently with him as his arms envelop you, your own looping around him with such familiarity it makes your chest, and his, ache. He presses several soft kisses atop your hair, singing softly along to the last few lines of the song.

His breath warm on your face when he takes your chin in one of his hands and tilts your head up to meet his gaze, “I love you.” He hums, expression softer than you’ve ever seen before. His eyes look deep into your own and know that he loves all that he sees by that expression he wears alone, your heart lurches against your chest. “I love you more.” You smile, leaning in and he mirrors the action before pausing just as your lips were going to meet. “I love you most.” He mumbles against your lips before a hand cups the back of your head, guiding your head the rest of the way forward. Your lips meet in a firm kiss before meeting, again and again.

The last few notes of the song ringing in your ears before slowly drowning out as Sapnap pulls away just as breathless as yourself. “And if you’ll let me, I’ll prove just how much more I love you.” He mumbles against your lips, taking your lower lip between his teeth for a few moments. You watch with interest as his pupils slowly begin to dilate, you only smirk bringing a hand up to his chest to trail over his skin. “I’m listening.” Without a word of warning Sapnap brings both of his hands down to hook underneath your thighs, lifting you up against him. You let out a squeak of surprise, arms flailing to find their place looped behind Sapnap’s neck, your legs doing the same around his middle.

As Sapnap hurries towards your bedroom you realise you might be in for a long night. Good thing you installed those curtains today.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! This was requested by one of my readers on my tumblr, which you can find here! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mcyt-imagines.


End file.
